


the stories are endless

by nightdotlight



Series: Jedi June 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic (Comics)
Genre: Gen, The Force, but go read that, kind of, references to the alchemist by paulo coehlo, wrote this at 11pm hope it’s coherent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdotlight/pseuds/nightdotlight
Summary: When Fay was thirty-two, fresh from leaving the Coruscant Temple and not quite old enough to realise that she looked a decade too young, she found that just for a few minutes, her faith was stronger than gravity.
Series: Jedi June 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	the stories are endless

**Author's Note:**

> day four: the force

When Fay was thirty-two, fresh from leaving the Coruscant Temple and not quite old enough to realise that she looked a decade too young, she found that just for a few minutes, her faith was stronger than gravity.

The memory is still fresh as she sinks into her meditation. Thinks back to Kijimi, and the snow, and when she closes her eyes she’s ankle-deep in white powder and it feels like the ground is shaking apart—

The building is falling, and it’s plunging towards them, and Fay puts up a hand and—

_ stops it— _

and the mass of durasteel and bricks and stone halts in midair, suspended. Frozen in an instant of its own motion, and below it, the civilians around Fay breathe out their panic in clouds that clog the Force, run to escape the shadow the building casts. Once they’re all clear, she loosens her hold—  _ I am one with the Force, my will is the same as the Force’s will, I am in the air and the gravity that pulls and I am the building, too, hovering just above—  _ and guides it down to the ground, carefully diverting bricks so that they will not collide with her.

Somewhere in that process, she closed her eyes, and as she looks around people stare at her in awe and fascination. In the crowd, someone asks—  _ who’s that, _ and someone else answers—  _ a Jedi, of the Order, _ and it’s like sunlight bursting through clouds, the warmth of the Force swimming around her, and Fay knows that  _ this is what she’s meant to do. _

It’s months later that she comes across the village, torn at the seams and frayed at the edges from grief and illness, and she’s a Healer. There are people who need help, and she can give it.

She works, and as she does, she hears the whispers again.  _ Who is that, what is that, _ and the same answer every time—  _Jedi_.

With every life she saves, the Force sings just a little clearer, just a little brighter, just a little stronger.

By the time her work is done, and every living soul in the village is healthy, it’s a symphony all around her, the humming of Life reflected in her bones. It’s a joyful sensation— very nearly heady with elation and relief that  _ people live where they wouldn’t have, thanks to the Force, _ and so when the tug of  _ here, next, _ instinctive and soul-deep, begins once more, Fay’s heart is full and hopeful as she follows it.

Decades pass like that— the tug, the answer, and all through them Fay continues. There is no shortage of work for her, no lack of people in need. The Force guides her not to every soul, but just those who need her, and wherever she is guided, she brings with her hope in cradled hands.

It’s a strange thing to hold, hope. It burns and flickers in mortal hands, and by now Fay has learnt to recognise the way the Force twists and hums in her veins, keeping her as she was the day she was Knighted. Something warm and golden-bright had settled in her veins, then, the Force deciding she was a worthy vessel and sinking in right to her bones, but— she is mortal, despite that. 

The Force will extend her life, but it will not save her. She is not special, not different from any other Jedi that has lived, will live.

She can help, and she will help, and the Force will aid her in that for as long as she lives.

But her continued survival is up to her, and her alone.

Fay lives, for centuries, and always following her steps— who, what, and the answer, Jedi. At some point, she told someone her name— an old woman on her deathbed, beyond anything Fay could do to help her, and she had held her hand until the end and smiled softly, kindly, and then at the very end whispered  _ you are one with the Force, and the Force is with you, _ and now that is whispered, too.

_ Jedi Fay, _ and she does not care for the stories, just follows her duty and the Force wherever it may take her—

But the stories are  _ endless _ .

Fay ages, and doesn’t age, and her power grows and grows until it cloaks her near-constantly, a beacon in the Force. Time passes, and she is the same, but as her power grows, so does her understanding of the Force, of herself, and where the two are joined and separated.

Somewhere around the end of her second century, she realises that she will never truly understand the Force. It is too large, all-encompassing, for her to fit inside her head and remain who she needs to be, so she lets it go.

She is Fay, and she  _ understands _ , at the points where she is the Force and it is her. Anything else that must be known, the Force will provide, and anything unknown is not necessary to her purpose.

Above all, she is a Healer. She follows the Force, she helps where she is needed.

It’s decades into her third century, and she’s on Ryloth treating one of the plagues that has sprung up in the last few years. She’s concentrating— under her hands an older person on the brink of death, focusing on what the Force gives her that she can give to them.

There’s an instant, every time, of clarity; a moment where the body healing under her hands is suddenly whole and healthy, and the Force retreats from them back into her once more. But before it can, there’s a second, and it’s like finally having air after being underwater, except you were breathing deeply under the surface just moments before. There’s a second where the Force is thrown open, and it’s bright, and just for a moment Fay is the Force entire, and she sees  _ everything _ .

Fay is on Ryloth, and in that instant of bright, overwhelming everything, she can feel the shadows and smoke as they gather behind her.

There is no warning needed. The Force has shown her everything she needs to see.

A Dark Jedi, hateful and jealous and angry, and it is Fay she sought out to wreak vengeance upon.

She heard the stories, the  _ who _ and the  _ what _ and the answer of  _ Jedi Fay _ , and—

Fay is a Healer, but she’s not defenceless. Weaponless, yes— but only so in the sense that a loth-wolf is weaponless without its claws.

Her strength is that of the Force, and she watches the Dark Jedi draw her lightsaber and extend a hand—

watches, impassive, as she throws out that hand to  _ push _ —

But nothing happens. There is no force behind the gesture, and no Force, either. The girl gets angrier, fuels power with fury, lashes out again and again to no avail.

Fay looks at her, and knows. 

She has lost faith, and given up the fight, and it has given her immediacy in her power and might.

But she has lost something precious beyond belief, because once she connected with the Force at her edges, connected with the light and wonder.

Now the threads are torn and frayed.

Fay is one with the Force, and its will is hers, and she reaches out to the Dark Jedi.

She will not kill her. She is a Healer, and she will heal, and help where she can.

The Force guides her hands, and she takes what made the girl a Dark Jedi, takes the choices she made that led her here.

She takes  _ everything _ , but she leaves  _ something _ . Leaves life in the heart and lungs, and lets the girl live.

Moves on, leaving the Ryloth village behind her, and follows the Force, follows her purpose, and then it is years becoming decades becoming centuries more, and it is Jon and Knol and Nico and even Tae that the Force pulls her to, and it is the war and the innocents and through all of it, she is the Force, and the Force is with her—

_ Jedi Fay  _ is whispered throughout the galaxy, an answer to a centuries-old question—

Fay rises out of her meditation. Sits up, and—

Sunlight is breaking over the horizon.

She is one with the Force, and the Force is with her.


End file.
